You and Me
by Ryuichi-Tohma
Summary: One shot! The song explains enough, though I warn you now this is actually sad. So...please read. TA


_You and Me_

Disclaimer: I pretty much don't own anything but the idea the fic was based off. So...ha. I own not the song nor the game. Be kind...it's the day after Christmas...honestly when people should be the kindess.

* * *

_What day is it?_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

I know now my life is over. …nothing is real anymore. I…have lost it all now. What can I do? But…could I just quit? After everything we've been through together. Can I still go on without you? …Would I dare waste all that time? "Ha…" Would you even let me?

_I can't keep up_

_And I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

Honestly…I can't leave my friends now. We're so close…but I can't do it without you Aer. …But…I'm going to have to. …we met and set out together because we needed to save our Planet. …We can't give up. …We can't let Sephiroth win Aer…

'_Cause its you and me_

_And all of the people_

What…will I do? …Can our group go on? You didn't just leave me Aer…you left us all hanging. …You knew…that smile. That last smile upon your lips. "You could have avoided him…"

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

What do we do? Tell me Aer. We're all just a bunch of rebels with nothing. …Except for love. And now that's gone too. At least…for me it is.

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

We were a team…we were family. …All of us needed you. …especially me. "Oh gods…" …why'd you leave me Aer…?

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

You left me…to stare at the deep waters where I put you to rest. …as deep as your intoxicating eyes. …I bet you liked this little lake too…when you walked by here. "Damn it Aer…" why can't I just turn away and let you go?

_What are the things that I want to say?_

You didn't even allow me to say good-bye. …and that I love you…so much. …more than anything…

_Just aren't coming out right_

A-and…the last thing I got to say…was… "Aeris…move…"

_I'm tripping on words_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

I'm so dizzy. So tired…all I want to do…is just let myself fall in too. Because I'm so lost. "I don't know what to do…"

'_Cause its you and me_

_And all of the people_

Why…? "Why…!?"

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

"What do we have!?" …what did we ever have? And where did it go? All we've shown anyone is nothing! We have nothing Aer! …At least…when you were here…we had something…

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

We had your laughter, your smile, your confidence…your eyes…that shined hope into everyone's hearts. Those eyes I never looked away from because…

_There's something about you now_

…I know Aer. …I know it's not your fault. But I don't understand. I can't…

_I can't quite figure out_

He took you away. …and I don't know why, because you're the only person who'd forgive him for everything. I don't think Cloud can anymore. …how could he…take her when…

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

Innocence…and beauty…always goes first. …Doesn't it Aer?

'_Cause its you and me_

_And all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

I have to move on don't I? …It would be your wish…for me to keep going huh? …Aeris… "I promise. I promise now to stand. To stand with everyone, because…I've got nothing to lose now."

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

I'll keep my face forward. I can't look back now. "I'll just focus on your beautiful smile. Because…no matter what Aer…I've realized…" It's always been…

"_You and me…_"

_And all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

We'll make you proud up there. We'll save the Planet. For you. And for our family.

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

I'll stand firm again, and I'll wipe the tears from my eyes. I'll still be the strong one. I'll still be there for the ones still here we love dearly.

_And I don't why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Your goal was to protect the Planet and your people. I'll be the one to enforce it now Aer. My eyes are set on what you stood for…and just on you. Because… "It's you and me, and all of the people. With nothing to lose…"

_What day is it?_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

"…Come on Aeris. …It's time to save the Planet."

* * *

Whelp, I depressed myself writing this so we'll see how you all take to it. THis is only my second song fic. Be nice and don't flame me for Yuri, because you suck if you don't like it anyway. Don't suck more. One last thing, to all of you who read this, MAKE MORE YURI! MORE TIFA/AERIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, done. OH yeah, this for Katy and Layn. Katy because it starts the path to our Yuri fairyness. To Layn because he's the one who actually inspired me to write a lot of Tifa and Aeris fics. Ok, lots of love and hope you had a great holiday. Kuma kisses!

Cloud Ryu Sakuma


End file.
